gleefandomcom-20200222-history
Prom Queen
2x20 is the 20th episode of season 2 and the forty-second episode overall. It will air May 10th, 2011. Plot Ausiello has confirmed that Jesse will be back in this episode and will stay on the show until the season finale. According to Ausiello, Jesse is back to apologize to Rachel and try to win her back. Source Filming has begun for this episode. Source Kristen Chenoweth will make an appearance in this episode as April Rhodes . She has been on set filming. Source This is believed to be the Fleetwood Mac Rumours album tribute episode. This may be the Prom episode (or it may be "Rumors" - they are currently shooting both episodes simultaneously, and conflicting reports are coming out). If this is the Fleetwood Mac Rumours album tribute episode, possible songs include: *"Don't Stop" *"Dreams" *"Go Your Own Way" *"Gold Dust Woman" *"High" *"I Don't Want To Know" *"Never Going Back Again" *"Oh Daddy" *"Second Hand News" *"Songbird" *"The Chain" *"You Make Loving Fun" Some scenes filmed are Source: *Finn/Rachel scene in the hall. Finn tells Rachel he heard Jesse was coming back to perform with them at prom, and Rachel tells him that Will wants a break, so Jesse is there to help. *Sam, Mercedes, Rachel, and Jesse are going to prom together as friends not as couples. The scene also mentioned a prom budget. *Rachel tells Finn to get Quinn something simple (in terms of corsage), nothing that will distract from her face, and a light green ribbon to match her eyes. *Rachel also tells Finn that he needs to respect whoever she dates. This episode is being directed by guest director Eric Stoltz who also directed 'Duets' and 'Blame it on the Alcohol'. Source Santana and Dave might go to the Prom together. Source Rachel and Mercedes have a scene together where Mercedes cries. Source They filmed a scene with Mercedes and Rachel. Mercedes is crying over not having a date to the prom. Rachel doesn’t have one either so she suggests they go together. There is a random couple that is making out so it kind of rubs in the fact that they don’t have dates. Source Finn feels like he has no dignity because Quinn has him handing out pins to vote them for prom king and queen. Source Jesse is actually helping New Directions this time. Why he is helping is unknown and how he comes to help them is unknown. Source The cast filmed the scene for "Don't Stop". Source Iqbai Theba revealed via Twitter that he gets to read the script for 2.20 on 4/4/2011. Source His reasoning for getting the script late was that he was on a trip with his family and thus didn't recieve it. Source Dianna(Quinn) tweeted about Mark(Puck) having a guitar solo. Source Lea (Rachel) filmed a 'sex' scene. Cory (Finn) is apparently shirtless in the scene. Source Songs *'Dreams '''by ''Fleetwood Mac. Sung by''' April Rhodes and Will Schuester . Source *'''Don't Stop by Fleetwood Mac. Sung by New Directions. Source *'TBA' by Fleetwood Mac. Sung by Finn and Quinn. Source Photos Unfortunately, Glee security of actual Prom photos is extremely tight, and none have been released as of April 1. Gleepromking.JPG|The Prom King Campaign has begun! Tumblr lim93m60ui1qci5sgo1 500.jpg Tumblr lj0dtrrb4D1qd53kgo1 500.jpg Tumblr lj03wzK4Kq1qddswgo1 500.jpg